This invention relates generally to a support structure for objects and, more particularly, to a support structure in which an object is supported by interconnected arrays of members buoyant in a fluid medium.
Water filled vinyl bags or "waterbeds" are used extensively as mattresses. Basically, they provide a degree of comfort which had previously been unrealized. Although very popular, the waterbed exhibits drawbacks that are very apparent and limit their use in other applications including recreational.
When using a waterbed one tends to bounce on dynamic waves and bind upon the static waveform which compliments one's body. The taut skin of a waterbed does the damage; firstly, by amplifying the inner water's natural wave and hence sea-sickness producing surface tension and secondly, by supplementing the support of a uniform inner pressure near deeply penetrated areas with a binding tangential friction between the taut skin and one's body. Other disadvantages of a waterbed include requirements for sturdy structure to support their massive filled weight and for electric heaters which can warm their otherwise chilly water fill.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide an improved structure for supporting objects on a fluid medium.